


their exits and their entrances

by ArtemisRae



Series: 31 Days Drabbles [12]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-05
Updated: 2007-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soifon, after Yoruichi leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	their exits and their entrances

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 31_days, with the prompt: You're the miss that misses

* * *

           She's been betrayed. She's been betrayed and abandoned by the one person she'd counted on never doing so. She's been betrayed and abandoned by the one person she'd never counted on doing so, and then on top of everything Soul Society had the nerve to go to her and ask her to step into Yoruichi's role – to try and be _just like her_ and lead the military.   
   
           Soi Fon has spent her entire life learning how to be seen and not heard. Yoruichi spent much of her tenure teaching Soi Fon to do the opposite. Now Soul Society wanted her to do as Yoruichi taught her and, in childish petulance Soi Fon wanted to revert to her old ways, to forget entirely the person Yoruichi wanted her to be and go back to the person her family told her she would be.   
   
           The opposing instincts threaten to drive Soi Fon mad, but one thing that the teachings of both her family and Yoruichi have in common is devotion, devotion and reliability, so Soi Fon chooses to focus on that and throws herself into the job.  
   
           She won't be like Yoruichi, she decides. She'll be _better_ than Yoruichi, and when she sees the one she worshipped for so long once again, Soi Fon will _prove_ her worth by being loyal to the ones who rely on her.

* * *


End file.
